Quiero una vida contigo
by Kitsune-Uzushio
Summary: ¿ Que pasaría si el rayo amarillo de Konoha y la Habanera sangrienta decidieran confesarse sus sentimientos?, pues la respuesta es fácil: ser la pareja mas maravillosa de la Historia
1. Chapter 1 el accidente

**_Hola soy nueva en esto, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al grandioso Kishimoto yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos_**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL ACCIDENTE

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea de Konoha . Kushina a esas horas se encontraba recién despertando de su profundo sueño, en el cual ella y Minato se encontraban en un bosque, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna sin importarle nadie más que ellos, pero Kushina sabia que eso nunca podría hacerse realidad, ya que ella y el rubio solo eran amigos.

Esa mañana Kushina se dirigió a buscar a Minato, al cual no encontraba por ninguna parte, pero algo le dijo que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento. Minato se esforzaba al cien por ciento para, algún día, llegar a ser Hokage de esa aldea que la había acogido, bueno, mas que la aldea era Minato quien la había hecho sentirse como en casa y se lo agradecería eternamente.

Kushina muy sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al campo de entrenamiento y ahí se encontraba Minato entrenado con sus clones de sombra, y pensó –"¿Por que no ayudarle?"-. A ella también le encantaba entrenar por que ella decía que no le gustaba que la protegieran ella no era una inútil, además tenía que controlar ser que llevaba dentro: El Kyubi.

-¡MINATOOOOO!-g rito espantando al rubio

- Kushina, buenos días, me has asustado

- Lo siento- le respondió con una gran sonrisa, aquella que cautivaba a Minato

- No importa, ¿que haces aquí?

- Vengo a entrenar contigo- inflando las mejillas- si quieres me voy- dando la vuelta

- No, espera- le dijo con una voz calmada y agarrando su mano provocando un sonrojo en la pelirroja. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro- No te vallas Kushina no me molesta que estés aquí, sabes que me gusta estar contigo

- Esta bien- dio esto mirando hacia otro lado para no ver sus hermosos ojos y sonrojarse

A si se arreglaron las cosas entre los dos para empezar a entrenar. Aunque ocurrió un accidente, Kushina por estar distraída no vio el kunai que se dirigía hacia ella y le impacto en el brazo.

-¡¿Kushina estas bien?!- Se dirigió preocupado hacia ella

-si- era mentira solo lo dijo para no preocupar al rubio, pero este no era tonto y se percato que le corría sangre del brazo

- mientes Kushina déjame mirar tu brazo- tenia una profunda herida- Esta muy fea, ven, vamos a curarte esa herida

- no quiero ir

- Kushina no seas terca vamos es por mi culpa que estas asi

- fue mi culpa yo me distraje- se sonrojo por que el motivo de distracción fue el sueño que tuvo

- kushina- le agarro el mentón mirándola a los ojos- hazlo por mi ¿esta bien?

A esto Kushina lo miro y asintió con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Minato la tomo y se dirigió a su departamento.

-Kushina espérame aquí, iré a buscar unas vendas y alcohol

- Si, ve- dicho esto Minato salió de la habitación dejando a Kushina quien miraba lo ordenado y limpio que era el rubio en comparación con ella, su departamento era un desastre, ropa tirada por todos lados, envases de sopa instantánea, y un millón de cosas mas

- aquí estoy Kushina. A ver pásame tu brazo- y ella obedeció

-¡Auch!- grito

- lo siento pero si no desinfecto tu herida podría infectarse y no queremos eso ¿cierto?- ella asintió

-¡AUCH DUELE TEBANNE!-jalándole el cabello al rubio

- ¡quédate quieta Kushina!- igual de alterado que ella

- ¡pero si eres un bruto!

Luego de varios minutos de gritos, jalones de cabello, golpes, etc.…. por fin el rubio había acabado

- parece que ahora me duele mas- se quejo la pelirroja

- claro, si no me dejabas curarte

- en fin, gracias Minato- y se dirigía a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el rubio giro un poco el rostro provocando que Kushina le diera un beso en la esquina de los labios

- lo siento Minato pero fue tu culpa- dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- ¡auch!- se llevo una mano a la cabeza

- Es hora de irme, gracias Minato

- Espera Kushina la puerta no esta por ahí- y Kushina salió por la ventana.-"Kushina nunca cambiara"-pensó el rubio asomándose una gotita el la cabeza

Esa noche dos personas recordaban aquel casi beso, pensando en como seria si tuvieran una relación, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería por miedo de romper aquella tan hermosa amistad.

* * *

**merezco tomatazos?, no lo se ustedes decidan, solo les puedo decir que agradezco que lo leyeran**

**nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2 desayuno

**Les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por una historia llamada HAPPY ENDING, bueno básicamente es la misma que el primer capitulo de este fic, lo que pasa es que al querer añadir un capitulo la borre y no la pude editar**

**Ahora si, a leer**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: DESAYUNO

Un hombre rubio dormía tranquilamente en su habitación cuando de repente alguien se acerco a su ventana y la comenzó a abrir con el fin de asustar a aquel pobre hombre. Abrió cuidadosamente la ventana y preparada para decir algo…

- Buenos días Kushina- esta se sorprendió

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- es obvio tu olor lo reconocería en cualquier parte

- acaso eres una clase de perro ¿o que?

- no es eso- sentándose en la cama para estar a la altura de ella- es solo que tu olor lo tengo muy grabado en mi mente- de dijo mirándola con sus ojos azules, expresando en ellos el inmenso cariño que le tenia

- yo también me acuerdo de tu olor- sonrojándose- pero…. Que te parece si vamos a comer ramen- tratando de cambiar el tema

- ahhhh ¿ramen?, no crees que es muy temprano para eso, deberías comer mas sano o seras una gorda que pesa mil kilos y nadie te querrá

- mmmmm… tienes razón y ¿que comeremos Minato?

- ¿comeremos? Ni que vivieras conmigo

- ¿que es lo que dijiste?- le dijo con una aura asesina

- ja, era broma, me gustaría comer algo preparado por ti

-¿por mi?, pero si cocino mal

- no es cierto a mi me encanta tu comida

-¿aunque le eche veneno?- bromeo

- si aunque le eches veneno. Bueno ¿lo haras o no?- pregunto, pero mas que pregunta es como si le estuviera rogando

- si

- esta bien pero si salieras de aquí te pasaría las cosas para que lo prepararas

- ¿Por qué tengo que salir de aquí?

- por que tengo que ponerme mis pantalones, o ¿quieres verme desnudo pervertida?- a esto Kushina se sonrojo y salió disparada de la habitación de Minato

- Estoy listo, ven – llegaron a la cocina- ahí tienes todo lo necesario para hacer el desayuno- pasándole los ingredientes- ten cuidado de no cortarte

-¿no me vas a ayudar, o que?

-lo siento, pero me ire a bañar

- tramposo

-no soy tramposo, por eso te pregunte si lo harías, en ningún momento te dije que te ayudaría- le dijo a lo que Kushina inflo sus mejillas. A Minato le encantaba ver ese gesto, parecía una niña

- te odio, esta bien, vete a bañar

- ten cuidado

- confía en mi ttebane- Kushina comenzó a preparar el desayuno, le haría un clásico desayuno japonés

Minato entro al baño y dio el agua caliente, ahí se empezó a imaginar que pasaría si vivieran juntos, podrían tener muchas mañanas así, Kushina, su esposa preparándole el desayuno, regañándolo por que no la ayudaba, de ser así no lo dejaría bañar sin antes terminar de preparar el desayuno, o mejor aun, se bañarían juntos para poder prepararlo, se…, un momento ¿bañarse juntos? Que estaba pensando, parece que los años que tuvo a Jiraiya sensei como su maestro lo habían convertido, pero si estaban casados por que no bañarse juntos, la ayudaría a fregarse la espalda delicadamente, y ella a el pero no se esperaba que fuera delicada, le arañaría la espalda y esto provocaría el una reacción inesperada, el se daría la vuelta y la besaría como si no hubiese mañana, se meterían a la tina y el la amaría con toda su pasión, la haría suya. El imaginarse esto obligo a Minato a bañarse con agua fría por que o si no, no podría salir del baño sin que Kushina se diera cuenta que es lo que pasaba y ella pensaría que es un pervertido por imaginarse cosas obscenas con quien sabe que mujer .

Al salir del baño escucho un grito desde la cocina y se dirigió al lugar rápidamente a ver que sucedía, era Kushina con su dedo en la boca, al parecer se había cortado, Minato llego al lado de ella, le agarro el dedo y lo vendo

-¡Minato! Perdóname soy una inútil siempre dependiendo de ti

- no es eso, lo que pasa es que yo siempre estoy ahí para cuidarte Kushina

- es verdad si tu no estuvieras ahí no se que es lo que hubiese pasado conmigo aquel día en que me secuestraron

- me alegro haber estado ahí por que no se lo que haría sin ti-Dicho esto la abrazo y acaricio aquel cabello que tanto le gustaba

- Minato ya termine- Minato no se había dado cuenta pero miro sorprendido aquel trabajo que realizo su amiga, el no se equivocaba Kushina era una excelente cocinera.

La mañana paso entre risas, juegos, golpes e incluso cuando lavaron los platos no dejaron de comportarse como niños sin querer a Kushina le salpico un poco de agua y ella lo tomo como un reto por parte de Minato y debido a ese accidente la cocina y ellos terminaron mojados no les importaba nada hasta que los vecinos del piso de abajo reclamaron por que el agua se estaba filtrando hasta su departamento.

* * *

** Nos leemos bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 confiesalo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Kishimoto, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: CONFIESALO

Minato iba tranquilamente caminando por la calle recordando el día anterior donde se divirtió con Kushina, ahh que bien se la pasaban ellos dos. Estaba tan bien hasta que un golpe en la espalda lo rescato de sus pensamientos, no podía ser nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha

- Hola Minato ¿que te sucede?

- Hola Fugaku , no me pasa nada

- no mientas solo estas así por una razón y eso tiene nombre Kushina Uzumaki, ¿cierto?

- ¡te equivocas!- grito sonrojado

- claro- lo miro con cara de picardía

- es verdad solo estoy pensando en, en, en…..

-ja vez que es verdad solo estas así por Kushina, vamos Minato confiésalo

-Minato suspiro- es verdad

- y dime que es lo que paso ahora, ¿se pelearon?

- no, no es eso solo que estaba pensado que me la he pasado muy bien con ella últimamente, no se a que se deba

- pues yo se, lo que pasa es que ya no son unos niños y si están empezando a sentirse bien el uno con el otro es por que se gustan, ¿o me equivoco?

- No lo se, solo se que si no estoy con ella me siento vacio, ella es mi mundo

- Claro tu la quieres, confiésalo Minato

- No

-¿No?, no mientas Minato tu…- sin poder terminar Minato lo interrumpió

- No, no me gusta, la amo más que a nada en el mundo

- ¿Y por que no se lo dices?

- Por que tengo miedo, miedo a que ella me rechace y perdamos esta linda amistad

- No creo que suceda eso

-¿por que lo dices?

- Por nada. "ja Son unos idiotas, ya todos en la aldea saben que ellos se gustan, todos lo saben menos ellos, me dan pena"- pensó Fugaku- Me tengo que ir Minato

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Ire a ver a Mikoto

- Es cierto, verdad que ella es tu novia, me alegro que resultaran las cosas entre ustedes

-claro, nosotros no somos tan idiotas

-¿idiotas? No nos digas asi

-ja, claro, lo siento, hasta luego Minato

- Nos vemos

En otro lado de Konoha se encontraba una chica pelirroja mirando el cielo, dando un suspiro ya que el azul del cielo le recordaba a los ojos de su amigo

- Hola Kushina

- Hola Mikoto

- que te sucede, te veo rara

- no me sucede nada ttebane

- no te creo, tienes cara de…. Melancolía

- tienes razón

- cuéntame Kushina, somos amigas

-no se lo que me pasa, últimamente me gusta estar con Minato, y lo extraño cuando no lo veo

- ¿eso no será amor?

-¿amor?, estas loca Mikoto, solo somos amigos, nada mas

- Pero a ti te gusta ¿cierto?

- ¡NO!

-¡SI! Es verdad, te gusta

- No, no me gusta solo somos amigos ttebane

- ¡mira Minato con una chica a punto de besarse!

-¡QUEEEEE! Donde están para matarlos a golpes

- jajajajajja , hay Kushina me haces reír, si solo fuera tu amigo no te debería importar si esta con alguien o no

- pero, pero….

- pero nada Kushina, admítelo

- esta bien, si- dijo bajito

-¿que? no te escucho

-si…- nuevamente pronuncio bajito

- ¿que? Mas fuerte Kushina

-¡SIIIIIIIII ME GUSTA MINATO NAMIKAZE! Contenta- con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

- ya lo sabia

- pero Kushina ¿por que no se lo dices?

- por que tengo miedo a romper esta amistad

- pero ¿y si lograra funcionar?

-no lo creo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por que ya me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no crees?

- no lo creo, me extraña Kushina tu mas que nadie deberías saber que Minato es muy tímido con estas cosas

- lo se

- jajajajja, mejor cambiare de tema, ¿quieres venir a mi fiesta de compromiso?

- claro no me perdería el compromiso entre mi amiga y Fugaku- baka

- No le digas así

-jajjaajaja, lo siento

- Hola chicas- en eso momento apareció Fugaku

- hola- respondió Kushina

- Hola querido- dijo Mikoto dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Fugaku. Kushina miraba esa escena y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Minato

- querido ¿le dijiste a Minato sobre la fiesta?

- Lo siento se me olvido

- tsh que hare contigo. Kushina ¿le podrías decir a Minato?

- por supuesto

- si eso, ¿Por qué no van juntos kushina?- le dijo Fugaku

-no se

-anda Kushina- dijo Mikoto- los esperaremos el 12 de julio a las 20:30 en la casa de Fugaku

- pero estamos a 10 es muy poco tiempo para conseguirnos ropa

- no te preocupes te ayudare

- entendido, cuento contigo

- adiós Kushina

- Cuídense

Kushina se quedo ahí mirando como se retiraban Fugaku Y Mikoto. Iría con Minato a la fiesta como pareja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba decidido haría lo posible para qué Minato la quisiera mas que una amiga.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Se que voy muy rápido pero hasta el momento he hecho siete ****capítulos**


	4. Chapter 4 eres igual que todos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Kishimoto, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginacion con ellos**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS

Era 12 de julio y había quedado con Minato que la buscaría a las 20:00 para irse a la fiesta juntos, como una pareja….

Pero, como siempre, Kushina estaba mas que atrasada eran las 18:30 solo le quedaba una hora y media para arreglarse, tenia todo lo necesario el vestido, maquillaje, zapatos, solo le quedaba bañarse.

Al salir del baño se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la caja en donde venia el vestido, no lo había podido ver ya que su amiga le dijo que no lo viera hasta que llegara el día, pero lo que Kushina no sabia es que su amiga le había prestado un vestido muy escotado, por eso le dijo que no lo abriera por que sabia que si lo veía no se lo iba a querer poner pero llegando el dia no podía hacer nada por que dejaría plantado a Minato y a Mikoto

Como Kushina siempre había sido una chica sencilla no le gustaba usas ese tipo de cosas en especial el maquillaje, pero hizo todo lo posible por su amiga.

Eran las 20:15 y Minato todavía no llegaba y Kushina no pudo evitar pensar que la había dejado plantada su rostro se torno triste, hasta que sonó el timbre y se dirigió a la puerta y lo que vio era digno de recordarlo para siempre; Minato con un Traje negro y una corbata que igualaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello en punta. Era toda una maravilla. Pero lo que vio Minato era digno de una diosa, Kushina vestía un hermoso y seductor vestido del mismo color de sus ojos que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su cabello rojo tomado por una elegante coleta adornada de una tiara plateada y dejando caer unos mechos de pelo por su hermoso cuello, que gracias al escote se veía majestuosa y que hablar de sus ojos que eran contrastados por la suave sombra que había colocado en ellos, y sus labios eran de un color carmín gracias al labial. Kushina era simplemente hermosa.

- Hola Kushina siento llegar tarde

- Hola Minato , si llegas tarde, pero no importa

- te vez hermosa- solto de repente haciendo que kushina se sonrojara

- Mientes

- es verdad

- gracias, tu también te ves bien, ¿nos vamos?

- claro, vamos

Habían llegado a la fiesta unos minutos tarde, pero al llegar toda las miradas estaban en ellos, todos decían que hacían una hermosa pareja. La fiesta tenía un ambiente agradable, lleno de risas y había amor en el aire.

A Kushina no le gustaban las fiestas pero esa era diferente ya que se encontraba al lado de Minato, los dos platicaban muy amenamente.

-Minato, tengo sed

- ¿y que quieres que haga?

- ve a buscar algo de beber, hace algo

- esta bien ama- le dijo divertido

- jajajaja ve esclavo- le siguió el juego

Kushina pensaba en que hacer para decirle que lo quería mas que un amigo. Pero por estar sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que en la barra en donde estaban las bebidas se encontraba Minato hablando con una chica, aquella muchacha miraba a Kushina con una mirada de odio, si Kushina se hubiera dado cuenta la habría encarado en el mismo momento pero no fue así, y todo por estar embobada pensando en Minato.

Minato volvió donde estaba anteriormente con Kushina, pensó que le preguntaría quien era esa chica pero al parecer no se dio cuenta y era un alivio por que de seguro ella se enfadaría con el.

-Minato ¿por que tardaste tanto?- Minato sudo frio

- Por que no sabia que querías y me decidí por esto- mintió, no quería que se enfadara

- ya veo. Minato ¿vamos afuera?- Minato la miro extrañado

-Claro

Los dos se encontraban afuera, con una luna hermosa iluminando la noche, Minato se veía muy sereno y Kushina muy angelical. Los dos estaban caminando por el jardín y se instalaron en un puente el cual daba al pequeño lago nadie los podía ver ya que los arboles los tapaban. El tiempo pasaba charlando sobre todo lo que habían vivido juntos los buenos y los malos momentos

- Gracias Minato, gracias por estar a mi lado siempre, te quiero demasiado, no se lo que haría sin ti, eres mi mejor amigo

lo que dijo tomo por sorpresa al rubio, todas sus esperanzas se fueron abajo –"solo amigos"- pensó, sabia que la pelirroja no lo miraba mas que un amigo, pero tras escuchar eso sintió como que algo en su interior estaba a punto de romperse

- pero…- siguió hablando Kushina- desearía ser mas que una amiga para ti, me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado, consolarte en los malos momentos, protegerte cuando sea tu turno, me gustaría vivir una vida contigo, se que lo que estoy diciendo cambiara nuestra relación pero si no te lo decía, ¿cuando?, solo, te pido por favor, si no correspondo a tus sentimientos no terminemos con esta amistad por muy duro que sea, no…- Minato la interrumpió

-Kushina…- agarro su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso que duro una eternidad en donde no existía nadie mas que solo ellos dos. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron sonrojándose ambos dándose un fuerte abrazo- yo también te amo y deseo tener una vida junto a ti- Minato entrelazo sus dedos con Kushina

- Minato volvamos dentro, tengo frio- Y Kushina rompió la magia (u.u)

- de acuerdo, no quiero que te resfríes, por que como siempre nunca traes abrigo y siempre termino prestándote el mío

-¬¬*antipático- lo golpeo en la cabeza

-¡auch! era broma, era broma, no te enojes

- lo siento tontito- lo beso

Esa noche seria para recordarla toda la vida.

Al volver a la fiesta a Kushina le dieron ganas de ir al baño, y dejo a Minato esperándola, pero el no se dio cuenta que alguien iba tras el y lo agarro de la mano y se lo volteo dejándolo contra la pared, era la chica con quien Minato estaba hablando anteriormente, la chica estaba a punto de besarlo cuando se percato de que Kushina había salido del baño se separo bruscamente del el.

En ese momento Kushina sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, ¿que acaso sus palabras eran una mentira?, ¿quizás le dijo que la amaba para no herir sus sentimientos? ¿o solo quería tener una aventura?

- ¿Por qué Minato?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Kushina dejame explicarte

- déjame Namikaze- lista para irse Minato la agarro del brazo y esta le dio una bofetada- ¡ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS!, no te quiero volver a ver ¿entendiste?, olvida lo que paso, olvida que existo, olvida todo

Minato solo lamentaba lo ocurrido ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido?, ¿Cómo pudo permitir esto?

* * *

**Nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5 insiste

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al grandioso Kishimoto yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos_**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: INSISTE

Era una mañana nublada Kushina no queria levantarse solo deseaba que nunca haber ido a aquella fiesta pero…¿Por qué lo hizo?¿no se supone que la amaba? Kushina no creía nunca mas volver a confiar en los hombres todos eran unos desgraciados. Escucho el timbre sonar no quería abrir pensaba que era Minato pero era Mikoto, todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, como no lo iban a saber si el griterío se escucho por toda Konoha. Se dirigió a la puerta y vio a Mikoto con los ojos cristalinos y sin pedir permiso llego y entro a la casa de Kushina abrazándola

-Kushina perdóname, si no hubiera sido por la fiesta no habría pasado esto- le dijo llorando

Pero Kushina no respondió nada, no quería hablar con nadie, su mirada ya no era la misma no tenia aquel brillo propio de la alegre Kushina, ahora eran sombríos, se notaba que había llorado toda la noche.

- Vete, por favor, quiero estar sola

-Kushina….

Kushina le cerro la puerta y se quedo llorando, sentía haber sacado a Mikoto ella era su amiga, pero no quería llorar en frente a nadie ni siquiera ella.

-¡MINATO! Eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo le haces eso a Kushina? ¿a caso no la amabas?- Dijo Fugaku

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-como que no, ella te vio con otra mujer

- esa chica se lanzo a mi no tuve nada que ver en eso

-claro, el, la victima, si pudiste haber hecho algo, pero no lo hiciste

- me tomo por sorpresa, ella hace un rato había estado acosándome, me dijo que si la alejaba le haría algo a Kushina, ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!

- Minato… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

- ella no me dio tiempo para hablarle , solo se marcho

- ve con ella Minato

- Ella no me quiere ver

-pues insiste

-pero….

-¡MINATO!- se escucho a lo lejos, era Mikoto

- Mikoto ¿Qué sucede- pregunto Minato

- es Kushina, esta muy mal, tiene la mirada perdida, no quiere ver a nadie, ¡ve por ella Minato!, ella te necesita mas que a nadie, ni siquiera me quiso escuchar

- si no te quiso escuchar a ti que eres su mejor amiga que te hace pensar que a mi si, si yo soy el responsable de sus penas

- ella te ama Minato, ella esta tan herida al saber que el hombre que ama le hizo eso- le respondió Mikoto con lagrimas

- Lo hare- dijo con determinación

El clima estaba empeorando estaba a punto de llover pero eso a Kushina no le importo ya no le importaba nada así que salió de su departamento para estar a solas y reflexionar.

Caminaba por la aldea sin dirección alguna hasta que llego a la entrada de la aldea y salió, sabia que no se podía salir sin autorización pero eso no le importo, además no había nadie en la entrada así que aprovecho.

Toco el timbre sin respuesta, insistió e insistió sin resultados hasta que opto por meterse por la ventana, sabia que Kushina se enfadaría pero no le importo, solo quería aclarar las cosas con ella

-¿Kushina?...

Entro y se dio cuenta de que no estaba, la busco por todo su departamento pero no estaba asi que decidió buscarla por toda la aldea. Se hacia tarde y no la encontraba por ninguna parte, la había buscado por horas pero no estaba, preguntaba a todos los que veía pero no había mucha gente ya que estaba a punto de llover, hasta que vio a una anciana y le pregunto si la había visto

- Disculpe obasan, conoce a Kushina Uzumaki

- Claro, como no voy a conocer a tan adorable persona, ella me ayuda siempre con mis compras, ¿por que lo pregunta?

-¿La ha visto?

- por supuesto e incluso la salude pero parece que no me escucho

- ¿Donde la vio?

- hace un momento cerca de la entrada de la aldea

-GRACIAS

- ve con cuidado muchacho

"Oh no" pensó Minato si salía de la aldea podría encontrarse con delincuentes en busca de alguien a quien robar, pero como Kushina no era fácil, se resistiría y podría salir herida. Minato corrió rápidamente, empezaba a llover

Kushina se encontraba vagando en el bosque sin rumbo las gotas de lluvia caían y se mezclaban con sus lagrimas, si Kushina lloraba desconsoladamente las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos y no veía por donde caminaba hasta que tropezó y callo por una colina hacia un barranco, pero en ese momento no le importo, pensó que seria mejor dejar de sufrir. Se apretó fuertemente sus ojos se acercaba el final hasta que…. Sintió que alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y la elevaba por los aires en busca de suelo firme. Al abrir sus ojos vio unos azules que la miraban con preocupación

-¡Minato!...

- Kushina, los siento- la abrazo y lloro sobre su hombro

- ¡LARGATE! ¡¿por que no me dejaste caer?! Estaría mejor ahora- pero Minato no la soltaba

- Nunca te dejare Kushina- al separarse Kushina se dio cuenta de que Minato lloraba y ella no pudo evitar el llanto y el la volvió a abrazar

- Minato suéltame- eta vez lo dijo mas calmada

- No lo hare hasta que me dejes explicarte

- no quiero oir tus mentiras

- Kushina por favor

- no….- Minato la beso y ella lo abofeteo

- No me importa si me golpeas, solo escúchame- ella no dijo nada- no fue mi culpa ella me amenazo con hacerte algo

- claro, pobre Minato- dijo sarcásticamente

- Es verdad, créeme, te amo mas que a mi propia vida Kushina, ¿como crees que yo te haría algo asi?, Kushina te necesito, necesito tu presencia junto a mi, necesito tu aroma, tus besos, tu cabello, te necesito mas que a nada en el mundo, por favor, créeme- a esto no respondió y solo lo abrazo- Te amo Kushina, volvamos a nuestro hogar, Konoha.

Llegaron al departamento del rubio y le preparo un baño de agua caliente para que no se resfriara. Kushina se metió al baño y estuvo por varios minutos en el. Al salir vestida con la ropa que le presto Minato vio a este sentado, muy pensativo y triste

- ¿Que te ocurre Minato?

- solo pensaba en que hubiera hecho si te perdía

- ¿Qué harías?

- Moriría junto a ti

- Pero tienes mucho por delante Minato

- No me importa el futuro si no estas tu en el

- Minato…- se acerco y lo abrazo- te amo

- Y yo a ti- se besaron en un tierno y largo beso

-¿Minato?

- dime

-Tengo hambre

- ¿que quieres?

-ramen

-pero ya es muy tarde para ir a comprar ¿no crees?

-mmmm…- inflo sus mejillas- entonces un sándwich

- Esta bien

Después de comer Kushina se dio cuenta de que estaba en el departamento de Minato y tenia que ir al suyo pero con la tormenta no podía salir

- Minato ¿que hago? no puedo regresar a mi departamento

- pues te quedas aquí

-¿donde dormiré?

- en mi cama – a esto Kushina se sonrojo

-¿y tu?- pregunto tímidamente

- dormiré en el sillón

Charlaron en el sillón hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde y tenían sueño. Minato llevo a Kushina a su habitación y le paso una de sus camisas para que durmiera con ella. Al cambiarse se dio cuenta de que Minato ya no estaba en la puerta y que se fue a dormir al sillón. Kushina luego de pensarlo un rato se dirigió hacia donde estaba Minato

- Minato- le dijo muy despacio al oído espantándolo por que no la había sentido

- ¿que ocurre Kushina?

- No quiero que duermas aquí

- ¿donde quieres que duerma si tu estas ocupando mi cama?

- pues duerme en tu cama- dicho esto Minato se sonrojo tanto que igualo el color de pelo de la Pelirroja

- p-pe-pero….

- que pasa Minato ¿tienes miedo?

- no es eso, solo que no es correcto que durmamos juntos

- quiero estar junto a ti, por favor Minato

- E-e-esta bien

Al llegar a la habitación ambos se acostaron muy tímidamente uno al lado del otro. Kushina puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Minato haciendo que se tensara

-Relájate no haremos nada malo pervertido

- Es que me pones nervioso Kushina

- Tu también, pero cuando llegue el momento no lo estaré por que ¿tendremos un hijo verdad?

- Si- le contesto besando sus labios

Aquella noche Minato pensó en que si no hubiera insistido ahora no estaría ahí con Kushina. Desde ahora en adelante no dudaría en actuar si se trataba de aquella pelirroja que tanto amaba

* * *

**se lo que querían, pero lo dejare para otra ocasión, si, mas adelante habrá lemmon, aunque no se como me quede :$**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 que somos?

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al grandioso Kishimoto yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos_**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: ¿QUE SOMOS?

Minato y Kushina caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, hasta que al rubio se le ocurre tomar la mano de la pelirroja, provocando en Kushina cierto nerviosismo que se podía notar a leguas. Se dirigían a comer, cuando de pronto, dos niñas, que no superaban los doce años miraban en dirección hacia ellos

- Misa-chan mira- dijo una de las niñas señalando a la pareja- cuando se grande me gustaría ser igual de hermosa que ella y tener un novio así, hayyyy- suspiro la niña

Aquel comentario no quedo indiferente para Kushina "¿novios?" su pregunto pro bueno debido a ese molesto problema que tuvieron no habían aclarado "eso", pero dadas las circunstancias estaba mas que claro ¿cierto? Pero ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada

En el trayecto hacia Ichiraku Ramen Kushina no hacia nada mas que pensar en eso, ¿Por qué la tenia tan insegura si sabia que el rubio la amaba y ella el?, no debería haber problema alguno. En eso vago su mente durante el trayecto, pero al llegar, mágicamente, Kushina olvido ese temas, pues omo no, si hace muchísimo tiempo que no comía su platillo favorito: su adorado ramen, pensar en ese tipo de cosas no valía la pena si tenia un plato en frente.

Al ingresar al puesto del restaurante, Teuchi se dio cuenta de que ingresaron tomados de la mano, lo que era muy raro, por que hasta donde sabia ellos solo eran amigos ¿no?. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia y les sirvió dos porciones de ramen

- ¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron al unisono

- Minato- hablo Kushina con la boca repleta de comida- prueba esto- y le extendió su mano con los palillos en ella y le puso el ingrediente en su boca- ¿Qué te parece?

- esta bueno- contesto el rubio

Ante ese gesto ¿cariñoso? Teuchi no lo soporto mas y lo invadió la curiosidad

-oigan muchachos, ¿son novios?

Ambos se sonrojaron, "ahí esta de nuevo" pensó Kushina, ¿Por qué le tenia que aparecer esa palabra por todos lados?. Teuchi se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que produjo aquella pregunta, ya que los dos miraban el piso sin nada que decir

- olvídenlo, muchachos- dijo Teuchi- no los quiero incomodar con mi pregunta

- gracias Teuchi- san- le contesto Kushina

Ya habían terminado de comer, agradecieron la comida y le pagaron, pero al salir de puesto Minato nuevamente agarro su mano, a Minato no le importaba el que dirán, solo quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que toda Konoha sabia que ellos se amaban mucho antes de que se confesaran, que ya se hubiesen confesado era digno de una celebración.

Ya era tarde, el sol ya se estaba poniendo mientras ellos paseaban por el parque, Minato noto que Kushina estaba rara desde esa misma mañana, y creía saber que es lo que le ocurría: "novios" eso era lo que le pasaba, Minato pensaba que las palabras estaban demás, pero nunca creyó que ese tema le afectara tanto, asi que se decidió a actuar

- Kushina- le dijo mientras la acorralaba en un árbol, encerrándola con uno de sus brazos

- Mi- Minato… ¿Qué te pasa?- Le dijo muy nerviosa nunca creyó que Minato le haría algo asi

- Kushina- le dijo mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella- eres la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo, eres inteligente, fuerte, divertida y un millón de cosas mas que no te pienso decir por que o si no perdería todo una vida nombrándotelas, por eso quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Kushina Uzumaki ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Minato yo…- no sabia que decir, esa declaración la sorprendió

- ¿Qué dices si o no?- la miro profundamente

- Si Minato Namikaze, si, si y si, quiero ser tu novia

Kushina subió sus manos y las coloco en la cabeza de Minato, diciéndole que la besara y asi lo hizo. A partir de ese dia y los años que venían iban a ser inolvidables

* * *

**me quedo corto, lo se, aunque pensandolo bien... todos mis capítulos son cortos pero bueno, estoy recién ****empezando**

**bye! **


	7. Chapter 7 nuestro lugar secreto

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al grandioso Kishimoto yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos_**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemmon**

* * *

CAPITULO 7: NUESTRO LUGAR SECRETO

Era una calurosa mañana de Julio y un rubio despertaba tranquilamente de su profundo sueño, si era Julio y para ser mas exactos era 12 de Julio, hoy era el aniversario de Minato y Kushina "que rápido pasa el tiempo" pensó el rubio ya había pasado un año desde que se confesaron y a partir de ahí vivieron muy buenas cosas. El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Kushina

- ¡MINATO!- se lanzo sobre el- ¡Feliz aniversario amor!- le dio un efusivo beso en los labios

- feliz aniversario Kushina- el la volvió a besar

- ¿Qué haremos?- le pregunto al rubio

- pues estar todo el día juntos ¿no crees?

- OK, te preparare el desayuno ¿Qué quieres comer?

- lo que tu me hagas para mi esta bien- le contesto- pero antes me ire a bañar

- a no Minato, no me harás lo mismo otra vez, siempre que te vengo a preparar el desayuno se te ocurre "mágicamente" bañarte, no ahora no, ahora me ayudaras- le dijo con un aura asesina a su alrededor

- si Kushina- Sudaba frio

Preparar el desayuno fue muy fácil, solo tuvieron que picar unos cuantos vegetales preparar arroz y pescado. Al terminar Kushina decidió que se podía ir a bañar, que luego desayunarían y Minato obedeció. Cuando Minato salió del baño se dirigió al comedor para ver que estaba haciendo Kushina y esta estaba poniendo la mesa

- ¿Te ayudo?- le pregunto mientras se apoyada en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el corredor

- no, gracias, ya estoy terminando, mejor vete a vestir todavía estas en toalla

- oh… verdad- Minato se dio la vuelta pero no se dio cuenta de que la toalla se le engancho en la esquina de la mesa y se le cayo, en verdad dios lo odiaba

- …- Kushina no dijo nada

-…- el solo volteo la cabeza y la miro

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!- Kushina reia como desquiciada

-jajjajaja. Lindo.. jajaja.. trasero

Minato lo único que pudo hacer fue salir huyendo de ahí hasta encerrarse en su habitación, de verdad, dios lo odiaba

Ya vestido y listo Minato se dirigió a comer, pero ahí estaba Kushina mirándolo divertida

-No te preocupes Minato, esto quedara entre nosotros, además…- se acerco a el y le susurro en el oído- algún día tenia que pasar ¿no crees?

"¿Tenia que pasar?" pensó Minato, pues claro, pero no así el hubiera preferido que lo hubiera visto así en otras circunstancias.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, lavaron los platos, se dirigieron al sillón, Minato se acostó en el y Kushina hizo lo mismo pero en Minato.

-Minato se me ocurrió una idea

- dime

- ¿por que esta noche no vamos a nuestro lugar secreto?

- ¿ese?, ¿y por que?

- por que el día esta muy caluroso y en la noche el clima va a estar muy agradable, además quiero que hagamos algo nuevo, nunca vamos a ese sitio de noche

- esta bien- le dijo mientras recordaba como fue que encontraron ese lugar

FLASH BACK

Era un día como tantos, y Kushina como siempre había decidido jugarle una broma a su novio pero al parecer no la midió bien ya que enfado mucho a su novio, pues como no se iba a enfadar si lo avergonzó delante de sus amigos, el odia ser humillado ante Fugaku, eso no se lo perdonaba ni a su novia. Bueno el caso es que Minato se enfado tanto que salió persiguiendo a Kushina por toda la aldea estaban pasándola tan bien que no se dieron cuenta de que fueron a parar al boque. Kushina buscaba por todos lados a Minato pero no lo encontraba, así que decidió pararse arriba de una roca que estaba medio de un hermoso lago, que era adornado por una bella cascada, Kushina embelesada con el paisaje no se percato de que su novio estaba tras de ella, pero cuando la iba a agarrar ambos cayeron al resbalarse de la roca provocando que se sumergieran en el lago quedando muy mojados.

- Minato ves lo que haces-le reprocho Kushina

- Pues te lo tenias merecido

- si pero idiota tu también saliste perjudicado

- no me importa, además…- mirando a su alrededor- mira lo que encontramos

- si es maravilloso, valió la pena

Así se paso la tarde entre risas y juegos. Ese lugar se convirtió en uno de los más visitados por la pareja cuando querían que nadie los interrumpiera.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa tarde fue muy normal, la pareja se dirigió a comer a Ichiraku ramen, además de que todos sus amigos los felicitaban por haber cumplido un año de noviazgo, y otros le preguntaban a Minato como es que la soportaba y el solo respondía que solo tenían que conocerla para darse cuenta de que era una maravillosa persona.

- Minato nos vemos luego en mi casa no se te olvide ir por mí de acuerdo

- si Kushina después nos vemos- se dirigió en dirección a su casa para preparar sus cosas

- Kushina, ¿Dónde van tu y Minato?- pregunto Mikoto

- es un secreto

- mmmm, no será que….- la miro con una cara de picardía

- como se te ocurre Mikoto

- pero que tiene es normal que una pareja tengan relaciones, mírame a mi y a Fugaku, nosotros lo…

- Basta Mikoto no quiero traumarme por favor

- Ja esta bien, solo te diré un consejo, relájate, así no te dolerá tanto

- pero que cosas dices, no vamos a tener relaciones

- claro, claro, bueno Kushina me tengo que ir, no te quitare mas tiempo- se despedía la Uchiha- pero quiero oír todos los detalles- le decía mientras se alejaba

Esa Mikoto nunca cambiaria.

Ya estaba empezando a obscurecer y Kushina se había arreglado, claro que no se había puesto un tarje de gala, pero se había puesto un vestido verde, y bajo de este llevaba un bikini color violeta, por que no pensaba desperdiciar una noche en que se podía bañar bajo la luz de la luna. Tenia todo lo necesario, una manta por si les daba frio, llevaba sándwiches por si les daba hambre y lo que vio dudo en llevarlo, era una botella de vino que le había regalado Tsunade- sama, pero ella no bebía, pero podía esa noche podía darse un lujo ¿verdad?. Esa ocasión era especial.

Mientras esperaba a Minato no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que le había dicho su amiga, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Mikoto que harían algo así?, pero… eran novios, algún día lo harían, cuando llegara el día estaría mas que lista para entregarse al hombre que amaba. El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos era Minato, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió, su novio traía un ramo de flores rojas las cuales se las entrego y se dieron un tierno beso

- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Minato

- por supuesto

La noche era hermosa, la luna alumbraba su camino, si dirigieron caminando hacia su lugar, pero aunque el trayecto era largo no les importo ya que deseaban pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos. Al llegar Kushina se sorprendió, el lugar se encontraba adornado de flores, todo tipo de flores, era un ambiente muy romántico

- Minato es muy hermoso, gracias

- todo es para ti, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo- la beso

- ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto a su novio

- no, ¿y tu?

- tampoco- y negó con la cabeza

- Minato mira- y le enseño la bebida que trajo

- pero Kushina, sabes que no bebemos

- si lo se, pero, hoy es especial, además tiene muy bajo índice de alcohol así que no te preocupes- tomo la botella y se sentó- ven Minato

La noche fue muy agradable, los dos bebieron una copa de vino, el cual era muy delicioso, no era para nada fuerte, era dulce tenia sabor a fresa.

- Minato- se comenzó a sacar su vestido

-…- Minato solo la miro sorprendido, igualando el color de pelo de la pelirroja-q-q- que o-o-ocu-rre Kushina

- Me quiero bañar- dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de la cara que tenia su novio- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada- se tenso, sabia que si Kushina se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba lo golpearía por pervertido

- eres un pervertido Minato- Kushina se dio la vuelta y se sonrojo ¿pero que estaba pensando?- ¿vienes conmigo?

- creo que no

- ¿por que?

- no tengo con que bañarme

-…- hizo un puchero- que lastima- se termino de sacar la ropa dejando a la vista su majestuoso cuerpo

- eres hermosa Kushina- le dijo provocando que se sonrojara

- idiota- se tiro de una al lago

Minato solo la observaba, era simplemente perfecta, sus ojos eran hermosos, su cabello era único, su cuerpo, su cuerpo… mejor no se lo imaginaba o provocaría una reacción que no podría controlar.

Kushina nadaba como si hubiese vivido en el agua toda su vida ella. Lo único que sus ojos miraban en ese momento era la luna, estaba muy hermosa, pero de pronto Kushina sonrió al sentir unos brazos que rodeaban su cadera, era Minato, su novio el cual la dio vuelta y busco sus labios para poder besarla, el beso al principio fue lento, pero se torno lleno de deseo, deseo el cual querían consumar esa misma noche

- Minato- le dijo en un tono lleno de necesidad

- Kushina te amo- la beso- no quiero obligarte a nada

- No te preocupes, Minato, te deseo- le dijo al oído- ¿me deseas?

- por supuesto

- entonces- beso salvajemente sus labios- hazme tuya

- no- le contesto secamente

-…- se sintió una idiota

- no te hare mía, haremos el amor, yo seré tuyo y tu serás mía

Se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas pedían permiso para entrar desencadenando una feroz batalla. Minato le besaba el cuello mientras ella le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja provocando que se excitara. Sus caricias eran tímidas, luego poco a poco lo que tenían de ropa empezó a desparecer. Minato jalo de la tira que tenia la parte de arriba del bikini de Kushina sacándosela lentamente liberando aquellos montes blanquecinos y besando desde su cuello hasta su hombro, haciendo que soltara un suspiro. Kushina le empezó a acariciar el pecho a Minato, sus manos eran suaves y el pecho de Minato era firme. No se dieron cuenta como pero Minato apoyo a Kushina el la roca que se encontraba en el centro del lago. Minato saco la parte de abajo del bikini de Kushina y también saco sus bóxers e hizo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de el. Kushina sentía como el miembro erecto de Minato se preparaba para introducirse en ella provocando que recordara lo que le dijo su amiga "relájate, así no te dolerá tanto", "¿no te dolerá tanto?" pensaba Kushina en solo pensar que le iba a doler se tenso cuando sintió que Minato se comenzaba a introducir en ella provocando que sus paredes se estrecharan impidiendo la entrada de Minato

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto a Kushina al sentir que su intimidad se estrecho

- los siento Minato no se lo que me pasa, creo que tengo miedo

- ¿por que?

- me dolerá

- ¿ese es el problema?

-…- Kushina asintió

- ¿confías en mi?

- claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- te ayudare a que te relajes- Minato no sabia por que le dijo eso, si no tenia la menor idea en ese tema, el al igual que ella era virgen, solo se dejaría llevar por su instinto

- cuento contigo

Minato la apoyo en la roca, empezó a besarle el cuello descendiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos besándolos delicadamente provocando que Kushina se flectara su espalda hacia atrás. Luego empezó a introducir un dedo en la intimidad de Kushina haciendo que soltara un gemido, luego metió un segundo dedo volviéndola loca, Minato sabia que si seguía así se iría sin antes gozar pero lo estaba haciendo por ella, por que quería que no se llevara una mala experiencia al ser su primera vez. Kushina involuntariamente empezó a mover su cadera sobre la mano de Minato, el sentía que ya estaba mas que lista

- Minato…- le dijo sensualmente al oído- estoy lista

Y Minato obedeció empezó a introducir lentamente su pene en el interior de Kushina sintiendo como a su paso desgarraba el himen de Kushina, ella solo se aferro a su espalda y le enterró las uñas cuando se introdujo completamente en ella, Mikoto tenia razón, si se relajaba ya no le dolería tanto.

Comenzaron un vaivén lento, por que no podían aumentar la velocidad ya que el agua detenía sus movimientos, así que Minato opto por salir del agua, así Minato camino con ella encima sin separar sus partes íntimas y sin dejar de besarse hasta llegar a tierra y recostarla sobre las flores que yacían en el suelo. Kushina abrió sus piernas y el se acomodo en medio de ellas y comenzó a penetrarla con un vaivén lento que luego se torno salvaje, el besaba su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a su cabeza y acariciaba aquella cabellera dorada. Se besaron tiernamente demostrando en aquel beso todo el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Se acercaba el final Kushina gemía descontroladamente llena de placer mientras que Minato cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, una envestida mas y Kushina sintió como sus paredes se empezaron a contraer apretando fuertemente el miembro de Minato quien no soportaba aquella deliciosa presión, otra envestida y Kushina alcanzo el orgasmo en un sensual gemido al sentir como aquel liquido caliente se derramaba dentro de ella.

-Te amo Kushina- la beso antes de caer rendido sobre el pecho de su novia

- Yo también te amo, esta ha sido la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida- dijo con una lágrima de felicidad resbalando sobre su mejilla.

Kushina tomo la manta que se encontraba cerca de ellos y se cubrieron con ella, mientras veía como el rubio dormía placenteramente sobre ella cual bebe, no pudo evitar el sueño que en ese instante la invadía y callo dormida.

Esa noche tenían como único testigo de su amor a la Luna

* * *

**No se enojen conmigo, lo que hice solo fue mi primer lemmon**

**BYE nos leemos en el proximo cap. hasta aqui llego hoy por que ya no tengo mas ideas a si que...**

**REVIEWS?**


	8. Chapter 8 el despertar

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos XD**

* * *

CAPITULO 8: EL DESPERTAR

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana alumbrando el rostro de Kushina quien se movía inquieta en la cama debido a que la fuerte luz le molestaba. Había pasado un mes desde que decidió vivir con Minato y ahora se encontraba ahí, con el durmiendo sobre su pecho, parecía en bebe, su rostro transmitía tranquilidad.

Kushina vivia recordando aquella noche mágica que paso junto a su amado y después de esa vinieron muchas otras iguales de maravillosas. Kushina salió de su ensueño cuando Minato comenzó a despertar y ella movió un brazo para acariciarle su cabello.

- Buenos días amor- le dio Kushina mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Buenos días- le respondió con un bostezo y con una sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormir.

- Minato…- le dijo molesta y con una venita en la cien-¡¿Cuándo piensas despertar?!

-¡!- Minato dio un salto despertando inmediatamente y sentándose el la cama frente a ella- ya, ya, ya desperté .

- Que bien, ahora ve a preparar el desayuno- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se tapaba con las sabanas.

- No es justo- le reprocho mientras miraba su espalda- no es justo que mientras tu duermes yo tengo que hacer todo.

-…- Kushina no respondió.

- Te propongo un traro- rio mentalmente, sabía que Kushina ahora estaría más atenta a sus palabras .

- ¿Que?...- dijo en un tono de curiosidad.

- Te prometo comprarte todo el ramen que quieras si me ayudas- ja, había ganado, sabia que no se resistiría a algo asi.

Maldito la estaba sobornando, pero… ¿Qué podía perder?, le encantaba el ramen, tanto que podía comer hasta reventar, y además le encantaba ayudar a Minato por que cada vez que lo hacia lograba hacerlo sufrir, como aquella vez en que le ayudo a limpiar las ventanas ella se enfado tanto con el por tirarle agua que por venganza le aventó la pesada cubeta rompiendo el vidrio, ja se lo merecía.

- Esta bien tu ganas- le dijo alegremente.

Minato comenzó lentamente a levantarse sentándose en el borde de la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al haber ganado, pero su semblante cambio, abrió ampliamente los ojos con asombro .pues sintió que Kushina lo abrazaba por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Kushina se había vuelto extremadamente cariñosa estos últimos días, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, todo. Minato volteo para besar sus labios.

- Kushina- dijo entre besos- será mejor que nos detengamos, se nos hará tarde.

Pero Kushina no se detenía, comenzó a bajar lentamente besando su cuello y su pecho. Minato se tenso al sentir sus caricias, no pudo evitar que su miembro se endureciera cuando ella empezó a frotarlo por encima de sus bóxers. Era mas que obvio lo que quería Kushina, así que rápidamente se puso de pie y se saco su ropa interior para así recostar a Kushina en la cama y comenzar a desnudarla. Lamia sus pechos y los frotaba, al parecer ya habían perdido todo pudor desde la primera vez, ahora se amaban salvajemente como si no hubiera mañana.

- mmm…Mina-kun eres un pervertido- le dijo al oído cuando el comenzó a acariciarle su parte intima introduciendo sus dedos en ella.

Kushina volteo a Minato quedando ella encima de el besándolo lentamente hasta bajar su miembro contemplándolo como si fuera una niña descubriendo el mundo. Kushina lo tomo entre sus manos y comento a frotarlo de arriba hasta abajo y lamiéndolo haciendo que Minato se sonrojara hasta mas no poder, pues era la primera vez que Kushina le hacia eso, bueno no era la primera vez que se lo acariciaba pero si era la primera vez que lo masturbaba. Kushina miro a Minato y vio en su rostro que estaba muy excitado así que opto por ir al siguiente nivel o si no se iría antes. Minato se sentó el la cama y Kushina se subió arriba de el colocando su entrada en el miembro de Minato y bajar lentamente hasta tenerlo por completo dentro de ella. Minato la tomo de la cintura para comenzar con el lento vaivén. Kushina solo gemía ante tal acto y Minato besaba su cuello mientras bajaba y subía. Una estocada más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo cayendo rendidos en la cama.

Mientras calmaban sus respiraciones Minato pensaba el lo que le dijo anteriormente; ¿pervertido el? Pero si siempre era ella quien se le lanzaba y comenzaba todo, pero bueno nadie podía decirle que no a Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

**Lamento el retraso es que no se me venían ideas a mi pobre cabeza T.T**

**NOTA: La gran Isi- San me recomendó algunas cosas como describir mas los diálogos entre los personajes y lo hice, aunque no muy bien pues soy un fiasco como escritora.**

** Ademas quiero aclarar que en mi historia quise hacer a Kushina un poco mas "sumisa" con Minato, como por ejemplo cuando no la deja comer ramen XD, tod s sabemos que ella mataría al que no la dejara hacerlo. También mis disculpas por si algún personaje no encaja bien con su verdadera personalidad, pero bueno en mi historia los necesito así.**

**Nos leemos, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 miedo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad del gran Kishimoto (por ahora XD)**

* * *

CAPITULO 9: MIEDO

Kushina se quedo en casa mientras Minato fue a entrenar a sus alumnos, ellos eran tan monos, pero aunque hubiese diferencias entre ellos, en especial entre Kakashi y Obito, eran un gran equipo.

Ese día Kushina quedo con Mikoto para ir al hospital, por que desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, Mikoto se preocupaba día y noche por su hijo para que no le pasara nada, por eso iba constantemente a sus controles médicos.

- Bien Mikoto- dijo la medico de turno mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y revisaba algunos papeles- te felicito, es un niño

-OH…- Mikoto estaba tan emocionada que no podía decir ninguna palabra

- ¡Mikoto!- dijo efusivamente Kushina- ¡Te felicito!

- Kushina…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- estoy tan feliz, Fugaku se alegrara mucho con la noticia, nuestro primer hijo.

Kushina y Mikoto se despidieron de la medico y salieron del lugar en dirección al recinto Uchiha para ir a tomar té, mientras platicaban, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no podían habar tan cómodamente, sin que las interrumpieras Minato o Fugaku, pero por suerte ambos estaban ocupados con sus deberes.

- Toma asiento Kushina- dijo Mikoto mientras servía té-asi que… dime, cuando será tu turno

- ¿De que hablas MIkoto?- la miro con cara extrañada y tomando un sorbo de la taza de té

- No te hagas la loca Kushina tu sabes- le respondió levantando una ceja

-Pues no lo se, no se de que hablas- mintió, pues ya sabia a que se refería

- Vamos Kushina, no lo puedes negar, por que aunque todo el mundo diga que Minato es un santo, yo y tu mas que nadie, sabemos que no es verdad. Así que como ya llevan más de un mes viviendo juntos ya es hora de que te quedes embarazada- le dijo notando un leve sonrojo de la pelirroja

- Mikoto solo hablas tonterías, al parecer el embarazo te esta afectando mas de lo que debería- le dijo con un notable nerviosismo en sus palabras. Era cierto que ya debería haber quedado embarazada, pero no había sucedido

- Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿te has sentido mal últimamente?- le pregunto con mucha calma, como si estuviera en una entrevista

- Bueno, yo, yo, no sabría que decirte- le respondió agachando la cabeza- estos últimos días he estado con mucho antojo de comer ramen

-pfff- Mikoto bufo, que estuviera con antojo de ramen no era una novedad- Kushina… - se noto seriedad en sus palabras- solo te advierto algo, deberías pensarlo, deberías preguntarle a Minato si es que quiere ser padre, por que si lo piensas bien, Minato esta próximo a convertirse en Hokage, sus habilidades están superando al mismísimo Sandaime, así que ser padre seria muy pesado para el ¿no lo crees?

-…- Kushina no respondió, era verdad, ser padre sería una carga para el así que cuando llegara el momento ¿que haría?

- Kushina lo lamento no quería incomodarte con mi comentario, no me hagas caso, solo estoy bromeando, sabes que Minato estaría muy feliz de…- No pudo terminar ya que Kushina la interrumpió

- Perdóname Mikoto me tengo que ir, nos vemos- de dijo con una falsa sonrisa- adiós

Kushina caminaba pensativamente por las calles de Konoha, que seria de su relación si algo así sucediera, a ella no le importaba, pero ¿qua hay de Minato? ¿Le gustaría la idea?

Kushina había llegado hasta el departamento y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, cuando de pronto, todo el alrededor se movía, todo se obscureció y cayo bruscamente al suelo. Al despertar luego de varios minutos se preocupo,¿ seria posible que…?, no, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar embarazada, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Al transcurso de una semana Minato noto que Kushina estaba extraña, no le hablaba como solía hacerlo, no lo golpeaba, no discutían por tonterías, se besaban rara vez, y lo mas raro de todo es que ya no lo buscaba para intimar y cuando el lo hacia ella se ponía nerviosa y lloraba cuando ella creía que no la estaba viendo.

- Kushina, ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- No me sucede nada- le respondió con una falsa sonrisa mientras apartaba la mano de Minato de su cabeza- estoy bien ttebane

-No me mientas, te conozco, y se que te sucede algo- la miro con preocupación

- ¿Minato puedo preguntarte algo?, pero se sincero conmigo- le dijo con una mirada seria y se sentó en el sillón indicándole a Minato que hiciera lo mismo

- Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras

- Yo se que serás un gran Hokage en un futuro próximo, por eso ¿Cuál es tu impedimento para lograr ese sueño?- le pregunto con gran curiosidad

- Bueno… creo que seria que te pasara algo por que no podría vivir sin ti, y segundo…- lo pensó bien antes de continuar no sabia que reacción tendría la pelirroja si se lo decía- ser padre

Esas palabras calaron profundo en su corazón, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, sentía como se encerraba en una prisión de la cual no podía escapar; el miedo, tenia miedo, miedo de que el sueño de Minato no se realizara por su culpa, miedo de que la odiara para el resto de su vida, lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo y no seria capaz de arruinárselo.

- Entiendo- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza sombríamente

- Pero…- no lo dejo continuar

- Pero nada Minato- estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero no lo haría- vete, tienes que entrenar con tus alumnos después nos vemos- le dio un beso en los labios, tan corto, pero tan largo para Kushina pues ese seria el ultimo que le daría.

Kushina lloro durante horas y horas en la habitación. Que agradable se sentía estar ahí, el aroma de Minato estaba por impregnado por todas partes, ¿Cuánto habían pasado juntos? ¿Cuántos momentos divertidos? ¿Cuántas noches de pasión?

Había tomado una decisión, se iría para siempre de aquel lugar que era su hogar; Konoha, se iría para no mas regresar, se iría junto a su hijo, aquella pobre alma inocente que jamás conocería a su padre, no le importaba que la odiaran, no le importaba que Minato la odiara, solo lo hacia por el bien del hombre que amaba, no quería arruinar su vida.

Arreglo sus cosas, solo las necesarias. Pero visito un lugar antes de irse: la casa de Mikoto.

- ¡Kushina! ¿Qué hacer tan tarde por aquí?- le pregunto asombrada pues era raro que la visitara a esas horas

- Perdóname Mikoto, pero hay algo que no me deja en mi cabeza, es el- le dijo mientas señalaba el vientre de su amiga

- ¿Qué hay con mi bebe?- pregunto Mikoto

- Solo necesito saber como se llama- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿uhh?, pues su nombre será Itachi.

- Que lindo- le dijo mientras se dirigió a su amiga para abrazarla, fue un abrazo lleno de emociones por parte de Kushina, pues esa seria la ultima vez que la vería, necesitaba saber el nombre de su hijo, pues estaba segura de que algún día escucharía su nombre, pues era un Uchiha- Adios Mikoto, gracias- una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Minato diviso a lo lejos a Kushina, creyó que se dirigía a Ichiraku ramen y la vería ahí.

Oh, cruel destino, ¿como iba a saber Minato que no la volvería a ver durante mucho tiempo?, ¿como iba a saber que aquel beso era el ultimo que se darían?. Pero sobretodo, ¿como iba a saber Kushina lo que le tenia que decir Minato antes de que ella lo interrumpiera?

* * *

**Nota: se preguntaran **_**¿Cómo?, no se supone que Itachi nació muuucho antes que Naruto.**_

**La respuesta la encontraran mas adelante.**

**PD: no me odien por separarlos, es parte de la historia.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 la cruel realidad

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (algún dia haremos una alianza de hermanitas para así apoderarnos de la serie bwuajajjaja. )(U.U cada día estoy mas loca)**

* * *

CAPITULO 10: LA CRUEL REALIDAD

"No te vayas Kushina…", era lo que repetía incansablemente Minato en sus sueños, no te vallas… y despertaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Había pasado una semana desde que Kushina se marcho de casa, bueno y de toda la aldea, no sabia el motivo por el cual se fue, pero estaba seguro de que había sido por su culpa, pero, ¿que hizo mal?, simplemente no lo sabia.

Minato el día de su partida la había buscado por horas en toda la aldea, pregunto a quien sea el que vio en su camino, pero nadie la había visto, solo desapareció. Le pregunto a sus amigos mas cercanos, e inclusive fue al recinto Uchiha, era mas que obvio que Mikoto, la mejor amiga de Kushina, debía saber en donde se encontraba, pero se equivoco. Al llegar al recinto se encontró con que Mikoto se sorprendió muchísimo al preguntarle en donde se encontraba Kushina, pues ella no lo sabía. Minato se quedo con el triste consuelo de que la había ido a visitar minutos antes de su partida solo para preguntarle el nombre de su hijo, solo eso y nada más.

En su mente se repetía constantemente la conversación que tuvo con Kushina, "ser padre", esa frase retumbaba dolorosamente dentro de su cabeza, ¿podría ser que…?, si eso fuera cierto ¿Qué había hecho? Kushina era su vida, su todo, pero ella ese día no lo había dejado terminar lo que tenia que decirle, se le partía el corazón el solo pensar que se había ido por su culpa.

Cuatro años habían pasado, cuatro años en los que habían sucedido muchas cosas, entre ellas esta el nacimiento de Itachi quien nació meses después de la partida de Kushina. Mikoto habría estado muy feliz de que aceptase ser la madrina del niño, pero no seria así, ella se había marchado y no habían tenido noticia alguna de ella. Muchos decían que la habían visto en el país del agua, otros decían que en la aldea de la roca, pero no faltaban las malas lenguas que decían Kushina estaba embarazada de otro hombre y por eso deserto de Konoha, otros decían que había muerto. Ante eso Minato no sabia que pensar, pero ¿si esa era la realidad?, la cruel realidad que tendría que aceptar amargamente, pues nadie la había visto, pero nunca, nunca aceptaría eso, el estaba seguro de que Kushina estaba viva en alguna parte, su corazón se lo decía, el todavía la amaba como para decir que estaba muerta.

También durante esos cuatros años, las relaciones entre las aldeas se habían agravado, tenían muchísimos conflictos y diferencias, las relaciones no se consolidaron de buena manera y estallo la tercera guerra ninja. Guerra en la que muchos ninjas de Konoha dieron su vida por la aldea, muchos inocentes murieron en aquella batalla, muchas almas valerosas. Pero Minato lamentaba la muerte de uno de sus alumnos: Obito Uchiha, no logro llegar a tiempo, no lo logro… ¿Cuánta desgracia se sumaria a su vida? Aunque si había podido salvar a sus otros dos alumnos y salir victoriosos de la gran guerra.

Muchos años de esfuerzo habían valido la pena, ahora mostraban sus frutos, Minato había sido elegido como Hokage tras su grandioso desempeño en batalla, pero el no aceptaría, no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía vivir sin Kushina. Era cierto que quería ser Hokage para proteger a todos los de la aldea, pero tras marcharse Kushina, ya nada tenia sentido.

- ¡Vamos Minato, levantate!- escuchaba en algún rincón de su mente, pues estaba durmiendo

- mmmm…- se quejo, ¿Qué acaso no lo podían dejar en paz? ¿No se daban cuenta que en sus sueños era realmente feliz? Solo quería alejarse de la cruel realidad

-¡Vamos, despierta!- Era Fugaku quien lo estaba moviendo con un brazo- ¡No puedes seguir así!- le reclamaba

- Déjame solo…- le decía en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras se levantaba de una pequeña banca que había en la entrada de la aldea.

- ¡Como quieras!, ¡ya me canse de estar tratando de animarte sin que tu ni siquiera me agradezcas!- le gritaba furioso Fugaku- pues… ¡vete al demonio!- se marcho del lugar muy enojado, lo sentía, pero no lo soportaba mas, si Minato quería sucumbir ante el dolor, pues que lo hiciera, el ya no podía hacer nada mas.

Minato desde hace mucho tiempo que se quedaba en la entrada de la aldea, esperando a Kushina, quien aun creía que vería corriendo alegremente hacia el, se le aventaría encima y lo besaría como una niña, pero no era así, pasaba largos ratos sentado, observando, hasta que sus energías cedían y caía rendido al sueño.

"¿Por que? ", se preguntaba, ¿Por qué Kushina no regresaba?, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Recordaba haber recorrido los campos en donde yacían los muertos de guerra en búsqueda de Kushina, pero no la había visto, al menos podía asegurar de que no había muerto.

Minato estaba cambiado, ya no era el mismo de antes, sus ojos carecían de vida, si no fuese por que aun respiraba todos creerían que era un fantasma, solitario y triste que vagaba en busca de la verdadera paz, pero aun no la encontraba.

A Minato no le interesaba nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, por lo tanto tampoco estaba al corriente de que su gran hazaña el la guerra había recorrido el mundo. Ningún ser viviente no había oído hablar de Minato Namikaze, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, el héroe de guerra, nadie, absolutamente nadie se salvaba de la historia de aquel personaje, como era el caso de una mujer que en esos instantes se encontraba trepando un árbol tratando de alcanzar una manzana que se encontraba muy lejos de sus manos, haciendo que estirara sus brazos provocando que resbalara.

- ¡Cuidado!- grito un apuesto muchacho de cabellera negra y ojos esmeralda, quien dio un gran salto para evitar que la mujer callera al suelo- uff… por poco ¿Estas bien Kushina?- le dijo con una mirada llena de preocupación.

- S-Si- le contesto nerviosa pues el muchacho la estaba cargando entre sus brazos- Gracias Daisuke

* * *

**¿Itachi tenia cuatro años cuando ocurrió la tercera guerra cierto? Corríjanme por favor. **

**NOTA: Estoy tratando de hacer que algunos hechos coincidan con la serie, asi que si en algunos casos no es así mis más sinceras disculpas. Solo me puedo justificar en que es mi historia y yo solo la quiero compartir con ustedes**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 retorno

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del grandioso Kishimoto**

* * *

CAPITULO 11: RETORNO.

Kushina Uzumaki, una muchacha fuera de lo común, apodada como la Habanera Sangrienta estos últimos años estuvo fuera de su hogar, todo por una sola razón: Minato, el único hombre al que mas amaba en el mundo. Su partida solo fue con el propósito de darle un mejor futuro, pero se equivoco, sin intención había provocado un gran dolor en su alma, pero el no lo sabia, ella creía que se encontraba bien, que ya era Hokage, pero no era así, si el solo se mantenía vivo era por ella, por que la quería de regreso a sus brazos.

Era una mañana tranquila en el pequeño pueblo al pie de las montañas, llamado Kisu. Esa mañana Kushina se encontraba limpiando su pequeña casa de madera, lo cual era muy extraño, Kushina nunca limpiaba, pero durante esos años tuvo que aprender a hacerlo. Daisuke y Kushina trabajaron arduamente por construir esa casa y así tener un lugar en el cual refugiarse, aquel tiempo fue sumamente duro, el cual prefería no recordar y se lo agradecería eternamente a Daisuke por salvarla de ese cruel tormento.

-¿Kushina donde estas?- preguntaba el muchacho buscándola por toda la casa,lo cual no era muy difícil puesto que la casa era muy pequeña.

- ¡Si!, un momento, ya voy!- le gritaba desde el pequeño cuarto, mientras salía de este- ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¡Necesitamos largarnos de aquí rápido!- le dijo de manera muy alterada

- ¿¡Por que!?- pregunto nerviosa mientras agarraba de los hombros a Daisuke

- Están cerca… vámonos Kushina, vámonos lejos de aquí en donde ellos no puedan encontrarnos, si lo hacen nos mataran- le respondo mientras tomaba las manos de Kushina.

Durante esos años los dos habían estado escondiéndose de aquellos quienes los querían dañar, nunca les perdonarían el matar a unos de sus hermanos, pero Kushina y Daisuke lo tuvieron que hacer, por que o si no los matarían a ellos.

* * *

Durante el tiempo en el que Kushina se marcho de la aldea viajo sola, recorriendo la tierra del país del fuego y sobreviviendo como podía para alimentarlos a ambos, a ella y a su bebe. Pero al cabo de dos meses se dio cuenta de que su vientre no crecía y eso la preocupo, recorrió las diferentes aldeas en busca de un ninja medico que solucionara sus inquietudes, y lo encontró, pero lo que le dijo no le agrado mucho, Kushina no estaba embarazada, todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Tras enterarse de eso todo cambio, se sentía una tonta, nunca quiso marcharse de su hogar, pero ahora que sabia que no estaba embarazada estaba dispuesta a volver y pedirle perdón a Minato y explicarle todo, de seguro el lo entendería.

Pero algo ocurrió, cuando estaba de camino a la aldea se le hizo de noche y ella nunca se imagino que en medio de la nada aparecería un hombre, el cual corría desesperadamente por el bosque tratando de escapar de alguien, Kushina lo quiso ayudar pero ese fue el gran error, los capturaron a ambos, llevándolos a un barco que en su interior estaba repleto de personas, que serian llevadas a otro país con la única intención de venderlos para usarlos como conejillos de indias para experimentos. El misterioso hombre se llamaba Daisuke y desde entonces habían permanecido juntos.

Daisuke le dijo a Kushina que no se preocupara el le había conseguido una peluca para ocultar su llamativo cabello y la haría pasar por su esposa y así no la descubrirían.

Daisuke , un hombre guapo, inteligente, pero para nada fuerte, tenia una vida feliz junto a su esposa Umiko y su hija Sora. Ellas descansaban en casa mientras Daisuke trabajaba, hasta que un día, unos ladrones irrumpieron en su casa, robaron todo objeto de valor, las amarraron y amenazaron con matarlas si intentaban algo, pero la pequeña Sora era muy miedosa y comenzó a llorar lo cual desespero a uno de los ladrones provocando que quisiera matarla con un Kunai, pero Umiko al ver eso rápidamente se interpuso entre el Kunai y desgraciadamente murió. Daisuke al regresar a su hogar se encontró con la triste escena: su esposa yacía en un charco de sangre y su pequeña hija no estaba por ni ningún lado, la habían raptado.

Daisuke profesaba un gran cariño hacia Kushina pues le recordaba mucho a su esposa Umiko, pero con la única diferencia es que Umiko tenía el pelo castaño y por encima de los hombros.

* * *

Kushina y Daisuke partieron dejando su casa, en la que hicieron un gran esfuerzo, pero tenían que huir. Daisuke propuso a Kushina viajar por el país del fuego, y hacer una parada en la aldea de Konoha para luego irse al antiguo pueblo natal de el. Pero Kushina se negó, no quiera volver a Konoha pues habían pasados muchos años, de seguro todos la odiarían por irse sin decir nada y también estaba segura de que Minato era muy feliz sin ella, el quizás tendría a otra mujer, no era difícil, mucha mujeres en Konoha estaban embobadas con el y sobretodo ahora que era Hokage. Le dolía pensar eso pero quizás era lo mejor para ambos.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Kushina y Daisuke partieron dejando tras todo lo que tenían. Kushina no lo podía creer, ahí estaba su antigua aldea, en la que tantos momentos vivió junto a Minato.

Ahí estaban ellos, Kushina y Daisuke, contemplando la gran entrada, a simple vista ellos eran unos simples forasteros que solamente iban de paso, pero lo que no sabían era que volvería a cambiar la vida de un Hombre: Minato Namikaze.

* * *

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12 sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 12: SORPRESAS

- ¡Vamos !- dijo Daisuke a Kushina quien en esos momentos vestía unas calzas negras y una polera verde de cuello V, sus cabellos ahora eran negros, era mas corto de lo que ella solía usar, pero se las arreglo para ocultar su largo cabello rojo.

Al entrar en la aldea fueron detenidos por los encargados que se encontraban en la entrada, preguntándoles quienes eran, a lo que ellos respondieron que solo eran unos forasteros en busca de un lugar en el cual pasar, que no se quedarían mas de tres días, necesitaban suministros para el largo viaje que les esperaba al orto lado del país del fuego. Y los encargados les permitieron la entrada.

Kushina veía asombrada el lugar, no había cambiado, todo era exactamente igual a cuando se había marchado, pero tenia que olvidar su aldea, no podía continuar ahí, de seguro seria una renegada ante los ojos de los habitantes de Konoha.

Kushina y Daisuke decidieron hospedarse en una posada, la cual era muy conveniente ya que no llevaban consigo mucho dinero. Cuanto anhelaba Kushina por ir a dormir a los brazos de su amado, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cuánto necesitaba a Minato?, lo necesitaba demasiado, siempre estaba presente en su mente, lo amaba.

Kushina decidió pasear por el lugar a costa de que Daisuke le dijo que no lo hiciera por que la podían descubrir si se emocionaba demasiado, pero ella no hizo caso y simplemente fue, ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer, no era tan tonta como para comenten un error semejante, además era ella Kushina Uzumaki, nadie le daba ordenes.

Kushina se encontraba en el mercado del pueblo, necesitaba con ansias comer ramen, lo había estado esperando muchísimo tiempo, pero por el momento no lo haría, quizás lo haría de noche, por que si lo hacia durante el día podía encontrarse con alguien inesperado, así que opto por pasear por las calles de la aldea, mirando a las personas, las cuales transmitían mucha tranquilidad, podía imaginarse el terror que experimentaron cuando comenzó la guerra, ella lo sabia, vivió en carne propia los horrores de esta.

FLASH BACK

- Soy una tonta ttebane- decía mientras caminaba por el bosque en dirección a la aldea de Konoha, estaba decidida a volver desde que se entero de que no estaba embarazada, estaba dispuesta a pedirle perdón a Minato.

Pero en el camino vio algo que la sorprendió, un hombre corría desesperadamente, quizás huyendo de alguien.

- ¡Espera!- le dijo mientras comenzaba a correr para tratar de alcanzarlo, a lo que el hombre no se detuvo, se veía que estaba asustado- ¡por favor espera!- le dijo cuando lo alcanzo

-¡Vete de aquí!- le decía alertadamente cuando se detuvo- ¡vete, o serás atrapada por ellos!

-¿Ellos?- pregunto asombrada ¿quienes eran ellos para provocar que un hombre huyera despavorido?

-¡Aaaaa…! ¡ya no hay tiempo, corre!- le grito y tomo su brazo para salir corriendo de donde se encontraban. Ahí estaban "ellos", eran siete hombres, armados, y muy grandes, eran simplemente unos monstruos quienes llevaban consigo a dos mujeres sujetas por una soga, corriendo tras el hombre.

Kushina y el muchacho corrían desesperadamente por el bosque, tratando de burlar a los hombres que venían tras ellos.

- ¡Cuidado!- Dijo Kushina al momento que empujo al muchacho a un lado pues un kunai venia en dirección hacia el, se notaba que el no era un ninja.

- ¡uuhhhaaa…!, por poco- dijo respirando agitadamente y levantándose del suelo- Me salvaste, gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas- Kushina miraba muy alerta el alrededor, los hombres habían desaparecido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, pero luego se escucharon unos ruidos de la maleza-¡ Kage bunshin no jutsu!-al instante apareció un clon de ella, su único objetivo era despistar a los hombres, creyó que había funcionado, pues los vio en dirección hacia donde se dirigía su clon, pero se equivoco, ambos cayeron en una trampa y los atraparon. Kushina no había podido hacer nada, todo paso muy rápido, los habían noqueado.

Cuando Kushina despertó se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un misterioso lugar, estaba repleto de gente ¿Qué pasaba?.Pero al cabo de tres horas, pudo reconocer a alguien, era el muchacho del bosque, por suerte no los habían matado.

- Que bien, pensaba que te habían hecho algo, no te encontraba por ninguna parte- Dijo el muchacho a Kushina, quien se encontraba sentada en un de las esquinas del lugar- Lamento no haberme presentado, soy Daisuke

- Oh, es un alivio encontrar a alguien conocido, mi nombre es Kushina- le dijo al momento que ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Daisuke.

Los meses pasaban, se habían enterado de donde estaban, un barco, un barco que los llevaría al otro lado del país con el único objetivo de ser usados. La gente que se encontraba al interior del el, había perdido toda esperanza de ser salvados, semana tras semana veían como alguno de sus compañeros eran dejados en tierra, todos habían perdido la esperanza menos dos personas, Kushina y Daisuke aun tenían la esperanza de salir de ahí, continuar con sus vidas, bueno, lo que se podía decir vida, pues Daisuke había perdido a su familia y Kushina estaba muy lejos de los suyos, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Un día, uno de los siete hombres se encontraba haciendo guardia, era el momento preciso para escapar pues el barco había parado en algún puerto, solo quedaba ese hombre, los otros seis estaban haciendo quién sabe que cosa fuera de ahí. En ese momento una mujer, que estaba embarazada, comenzó a tener contracciones de parto estaba próxima a dar a luz, pero el malvado hombre no iba a permitir que esa criatura viviera, ni tampoco la madre, pues no le servirían para nada, estaba dispuesto a matarlos, pero Kushina no lo soporto mas, su enojo fue tan grande, que su chakra comenzó a tomar un color rojo, no podía permitir que la madre y el niño murieran, así que no lo pensó dos veces y ataco al malvado hombre, quitándole el kunai y se lo atravesó en el corazón. Todo el mundo aprovecho el caos y huyo del barco en busca de su libertad. Minutos después, cuando ya estaban muy lejos de ser alcanzados, pero de pronto, la mujer empezó otra vez con contracciones, ahora si iba a dar a luz, necesitaban personas para que ayudaran pero nadie sabia, así que Kushina se armo de valor y ayudo . Fue una experiencia muy hermosa para Kushina, ayudar atraer una vida al mundo era maravilloso. Le gustaría, algún, día ser madre pero lo veía lejos de convertirse en realidad pues ya no tenia al hombre que amaba, y jamás amaría a alguien mas que a su Minato.

Todo el mundo ya estaba a salvo, pero nunca supieron como, pero los seis hombres que quedaban se habían enterado que Kushina había sido la autora del asesinato de uno de sus hermanos, y desde entonces la habían estado persiguiendo, pero Kushina no se encontraba sola, tenia a Daisuke, el siempre la acompaño en los malos momento, y aunque no fuera muy fuerte siempre trato de protegerla, aunque siempre era ella la que lo terminaba salvando, pero aun así siempre agradecería sus atenciones.

Todo parecía en calma, las cosas estaban bien aunque vivieran huyendo de aquellos hombres, nunca se rindieron, siempre se ayudaron mutuamente con sus problemas. Pero todo cambio el día en que estallo la tercera guerra ninja, ellos siempre se encontraban con situaciones desastrosas, el hambre, el frio, la muerte, pero aun así salieron adelante con sus vidas hasta que todo se calmo y Kushina se entero de que Minato había sido el héroe de Konoha y que prontamente seria Hokage, no podía estar mas feliz por el, aunque le hubiera gustado compartir eso con el, pero no estaban juntos.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Kushina iba muy distraída recordando el pasado, cuando no se dio cuenta y choco con una mujer cayendo de trasero al piso

- Ughhh- se quejo mientras se levantaba del piso- Lo siento, perdóneme- le dijo inclinándose

- No te preocupes, yo estaba distraída, pero ¿estas bien?- le pregunto la amable mujer

- Si- dijo al momento que levantaba la mirada, y la vio, era Mikoto, era ella, su amiga, la que tanto había extrañado durante estos últimos años

- Mama ¿que paso?- Dijo un pequeño niño que venia recién llegando y se para junto a su lado observando a la misteriosa mujer.

- Nada Itachi, sin querer choque con esta mujer, pero no paso nada grave- le dijo a su pequeño hijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos, lo cual no le gustaba mucho al pequeño Itachi.

- ¿Itachi? ¡Es el…!- ¿pero que estaba haciendo? Casi se delata- Es, es, es…¿el es tu hijo cierto?- Kushina no sabia que decir.

- Si, el es mi adorado hijo, ya va a cumplir los cinco años- le dijo a Kushina otorgándole un a gran sonrisa a su hijo

-¡Ohh…! Es muy lindo que bueno que no salió a su padre- Se golpeo mentalmente ¿Cómo había podido decir eso?, estaba frita

- ¿Perdón?- le pregunto muy asombrada ¿quien era ella?

- Nada, no me hagas caso- dio una risita nerviosa- lo siento, me tengo que ir- y se marcho rápidamente de ahí

- Espera…- ¿Quién era?, no sabia por que, pero ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar , esos ojos…

"¿Que hice?", pensaba Kushina, ¿Cómo había hecho semejante cosa?, estaba a punto de delatarse, a partir de ahí se aseguraría de no hablar con nadie mas, pero que felicidad sintió al ver a su amiga y a su hijo, que hermoso era, le hubiese gustado estar ahí cuando nació, le gustaría verlo crecer, enseñarle cosas como golpear a los que se burlen de el o le hagan daño.

Kushina iba alegremente caminando por el parque cuando se paro en seco al escuchar la conversación de dos hombres.

- ¿Oíste eso?- le pregunto uno de los hombres al otro que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas.

- ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto curioso

- Minato Namikaze, se dice que no ha salido de su departamento desde hace al menos dos meses, dicen que se ha vuelto sombrío, no habla con nadie y todo por ella, la que lo dejo abandonado y nunca regreso. También dicen que desde que se entero que estaba embarazada de otro hombre el la corrió de la aldea y asesino al desgraciado que la embarazo, pero no soporto mas la culpa y no pudo aceptar el cargo de Hokage y ahora vive con el remordimiento…

¿Pero que cosas dicen?¿que saben ellos de lo que paso en realidad si ni el propio Minato sabe el por que se fue? Tenia tantas ganas de golpearlos en ese preciso instante, pero no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué le pasaba a Minato? Ella creía que el se encontraba de maravillas, que seria Hokege a esas alturas, pero no era asi, el mundo se le vino a bajo al enterarse de eso, Minato estaba mal y todo era por su culpa, necesitaba verlo.

Minato se encontraba recostado en la cama, abrazando un vestido que pertenecía a Kushina. Parecía un muerto, sus ojos miraban fijos hacia la nada y no mostraban brillo alguno, de pronto una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, no lo soportaba mas, no podía seguir viviendo así, no odia vivir un mundo en el cual no estuviera Kushina a su lado, la necesitaba. Estaba decidido, esa misma noche acabaría con su vida.

* * *

**Hasta yo lloro con lo que le hago pasar al pobre Minato**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 perdóname

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 13: PERDÓNAME

- ¿Kushina donde estabas?- pregunto preocupado Daisuke- Te he buscado por todos lados- le reprocho

- Lo siento, estaba caminando por el parque- le dijo muy desanimada por lo que había escuchado

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto, sabia que algo le pasaba

- Nada…- Kushina comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Daisuke

- Kushina… tranquilízate, dime que te ocurre- la abrazo de manera protectora

- Daisuke no lo soporto mas, Minato…- rompió nuevamente en llanto- Minato esta mal, muy mal, ya no es el mismo

- Pero tu dijiste que era Hokage, ¿no es eso por lo cual alegrarse por el?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Te equivocas, ¡por mi culpa ya no es el mismo, esta muy mal Daisuke!

- ¿Qué harás?- le pregunto seriamente

- No lo se, no puedo dejarte solo, pero…- su semblante cambio a uno sombrío

- Esta bien Kushina, prometimos que seriamos felices y yo cumpliré con mi promesa, si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy, no te preocupes por mi ve con el- le dio una sonrisa fingida, la quería demasiado pero haría lo mejor por ella- Aunque… siempre estaré aquí, con la esperanza de que algún día me ames a mi Kushina..

- Pero…¿Qué estas diciendo? -Estaba confundida nunca pensó que el la mirara de esa forma

-Pero nada Kushina, haz lo que te dicte tu corazón, ve por el…

Kushina no lo dudo mas, y se marcho, primero iría con Mikoto para que le informara de la situación, y luego iría con Minato.

Kushina Se encontraba en las afueras del recinto Uchiha, debía hacerlo, debía ir a hablar con Mikoto, tenia que explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Mikoto!- dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa

- ¿UH?- al abrir la puerta la miro sorprendida- ¡Oh!, pero si eres tu, la muchacha que vi en la aldea

- Si…- Kushina no sabia que decir- Esto… yo…, tengo que hablar contigo Mikoto.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunto extrañada

- Mikoto…- dijo al momento en el que se empezó a sacar la peluca- Soy yo… Kushina

- ¡¿Kushina?! No puede ser cierto tu desapareciste, tu, tu…- Mikoto no podía hablar estaba anonadada.

- Mikoto. Lo siento…- Kushina comenzó a llorar a lo cual Mikoto solo reaccionó en abrazarla durante un largo rato.

- Kushina, bienvenida a casa- le dijo invitándola a pasar.

El rato paso entre risas y llantos, Kushina le explico todo lo que había sucedido a lo cual Mikoto comprendió perfectamente, ahora lo entendía todo, ahora sabía por el cruel tormento que había pasado su amiga.

- Perdóname Kushina, yo te metí esa idea de estar embarazada, lo siento tanto-le dijo mientras lloraba en los brazos de Kushina.

- No Mikoto, no fue tu culpa, yo me deje llevar por eso- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

- Pero lo mas importante ahora es que tu estas bien- le dijo mientras se comenzada a secar las lagrimas.

- No estoy bien Mikoto, no estaré bien mientras Minato este mal, dime Mikoto, ¿que sucede con Minato?

- Minato…- No sabia como explicarle- el ya no es el mismo, pasa días encerrado en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie, desde que te fuiste todo empeoro para el, nosotros intentamos sacarlo adelante, pero no lo logramos, el se rehusó a aceptar cualquier ayuda- Dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza

- ¡Oh Mikoto!, ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Como le pude hacer semejante cosa?- comenzó a llorar desconsolada, lo amaba demasiado

- Kushina ve por el, sácalo de su tristeza, todos tememos lo peor- Kushina no lo pensó ni un segundo, se despidió de Mikoto y salió de la casa.

- Esta bien amiga, iré, pero ante todo, perdóname por no estar contigo este ultimo tiempo, me hubiese gustado ver a Itachi- kun crecer y…

- Después hablamos, no tienes tiempo que perder, vete

Ya era de noche, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido al hablar con Mikoto. Kushina estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera? Tras caminar unas cuantas calles, llego hasta adonde vivía antes con Minato.

Minato en esos instantes se encontraba en la habitación, estaba decidido a hacerlo, pronto acabaría de sufrir, tenia todo preparado, había puesto unos kunais en el techo sujetos por unos hilos, que al momento de romperlos se lanzarían hacia el, un paso y todo acabaría. ¿Por qué…?, ¿Por qué al encontrar una persona que enciende un sentimiento nuevo en su vida que le hace olvidar el mundo, nada oye, nada ve, nada ama sino a ella, solo a ella, cuando extiende los brazos para alcanzar esos sueños que imagino juntos, ella… lo abandona?

Kushina entra por la ventana como una ladrona y reconoce inmediatamente aquel lugar: la habitación en la cual habían compartido tantos momentos, pero ahora estaba descuidada, estaba sucia y desordenada, parecía que nadie había habitado aquel lugar por mucho tiempo, pero ella sabia que no era así, ella sabia que alguien se encontraba ahí, por que aun podía sentir el calor de las sabanas, se notaba que Minato se había levantado hace poco de ahí. De pronto escucho un ruido que provenía de la habitación continua y atravesó el pasillo para poder llegar ahí, pero lo que vio la dejo muy impactada.

- ¡NO MINATO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- le dijo al momento en que se lanzo sobre el para apartarlo de aquel sitio, si hubiese llegado un poco mas tarde…- Minato, ¿Qué te ocurre?- lo abrazo como nunca antes

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto. ¡Oh!, pero que desdichado Ser es aquel que no reconoce a la persona que ama al estar cegado por el dolor.

- ¿De que hablas? Soy yo, Kushina- le levanto el rostro para que la mirara, pero vio que sus ojos no la miraban, en ellos se podía notar un profundo vacio, una falta de vida.

- ¿Kushina?, ella ya no esta, ella se fue para nunca mas volver- respondió fríamente

- Minato no es cierto, estoy aquí, mírame, por favor…- su llanto fue desgarrador, nunca pensó sentirse así- Minato perdóname por dejarte, perdóname…- Lo abrazo fuerte, pero el aun no reaccionaba. Kushina no lo soportaba más y decidió besarlo. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo observo detalladamente, era hermoso. Se acerco lentamente a sus labios y poso los suyos en los de el, brindando en ese beso una fuerte ola de sentimientos, los cuales llegaron al corazón de Minato, aquel que había estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo, negándose a ver lo que tenia alrededor, a todos sus amigos que habían tratado de ayudarle, pero hora todo era tan claro, sus ojos volvían de la obscuridad para abrirse paso a un mundo lleno de felicidad.

-Kushina…- dijo en voz baja, ella solo le miraba- Kushina te amo- soltó de pronto- Kushina, te amo, te amo, te amo… te necesito mas que a nada en el mundo, por favor…- la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, oliendo su cabello el que tanto le gustaba.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fue lleno de pasión, de necesidad, necesitaban saciar esa sed que habían tenido por un largo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto Minato mientras acariciaba su cabello

- ¿Por qué quería lo mejor para ti?- respondió brindándole pequeños besos en la nariz

- ¿Y creíste que seria feliz sin ti? Kushina… no lo soportaba más y casi acabo con mi vida, si no es por que tu me salvaste- le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos

- Lo se y perdóname, fui una tonta- le dio un beso

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-la beso en la frente y se recostó en su pecho

- Es una larga historia ttebane…

- Tenemos toda la noche, o mejor dicho… toda una vida

Kushina le conto a Minato la razón por la cual lo dejo, el al principio no lo podía creer, ¿en donde estaba su hijo? Pero al transcurso del relato Kushina le conto que se había equivocado y el la entendió. Además Kushina le conto por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado y a quienes había conocido, le conto de Daisuke y lo que él sentía por ella, pero Minato mas que estar enfadado con el, estaba muy agradecido por haberla cuidado durante todo ese tiempo.

Desde ahora y el tiempo que venia nunca mas se separarían, estarían juntos hasta el final.

* * *

**Este capitulo no me gusto mucho como quedo, siento que le falto mas sentimiento, pero bueno lo edite muchas veces y este fue el resultado. Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Solo falta un capitulo mas.**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14 quiero una vida contigo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 14: QUIERO UNA VIDA CONTIGO

La mañana era bella, los pájaros cantaban y las flores se abrían con el despertar del sol. Kushina acababa de despertar, no lo podía creer, estaba ahí, con Minato, el hombre al que tanto había anhelado todo este tiempo. Minato despertó dando un gran bostezo, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía de esa forma, ahora estaba descansado, ya no sentía esa presión en su pecho, ya nunca mas o haría, nunca mas se sentiría solo, por que la tenia a ella, al amor de su vida: Kushina Uzumaki.

La mañana transcurrió amenamente, entre golpes, risas, besos y caricias por parte de ellos, todo era perfecto. Esa mañana habían decidido ordenar el desastroso departamento, era horrible, estaba muy sucio, Kushina nunca se espero eso de Minato, el era un hombre muy ordenado y limpio, al contrario de ella, pero el se justifico que la culpa había sido de Kushina por deprimirlo de esa manera pero Kushina no le aguanto y lo mando a volar por los aires, ahora si, todo era tal y como antes.

Minato no acababa de pensar en Daisuke, recordaba aquella historia que le había contado Kushina acerca de el y la muerte de su esposa y la desaparición de su hija, pobre hombre, había sido tan bueno con Kushina, el merecía ser feliz. Kushina le pregunto a Minato si quería conocerlo, a lo cual esté respondió que si.

Era media mañana y Daisuke se encontraba en la pequeña posada en donde se hospedaba, estaba haciendo sus maletas para marcharse, se iría antes de lo previsto, ¿pero que caso tenía seguir ahí? Se notaba que Kushina había podido arreglar las cosas con Minato, estaba feliz por ella, estaba dispuesto a seguir con su vida, ayudaría a las personas, quizás, algún día, encontraría a su hija, era su más grande deseo. Se hacia tarde quería marcharse lo antes posible para no tener que ver a Kushina, le hubiese gustado despedirse de ella, pero estaba seguro de que su corazón no lo aguantaría.

Kushina junto a Minato habían llegado a la posada, subieron al pequeño cuarto que alquilaban, pero Daisuke no se encontraba ahí, así que prefirieron preguntarle a la encargada del local, y está respondió que el joven muchacho se había marchado no hace mas de cinco minutos sin dejar recado alguno. Se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea para ver si lo podía encontrar ahí y no se equivocaron.

- ¡Daisuke, espera!- grito Kushina mientras corría tras su amigo

- Kushina, vete…- dijo para si mismo mientras se daba la vuelta

- ¿Uh, por que te marchas? ¿no es muy pronto para eso?- le pregunto

- Bueno, es mas que obvio, no tengo nada ,as que hacer aquí- le dijo mientras miraba a Minato quien se dirigía hacia ellos, el muchacho era apuesto y se veía fuerte, nunca podría competir con alguien como el.

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minato - le dijo con una gran sonrisa al momento en que le daba la mano en forma de saludo.

- Hola, el placer es mío, soy Daisuke- apretó amistosamente la mano de Minato.

- Minato, Daisuke se marca de la aldea- le dijo haciendo un puchero provocando que Daisuke ante ese gesto se sonrojara, se veía tan angelical.

- De seguro tiene sus razones, ¿no es así Daisuke?- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa a Daisuke

- Si, así es, me marco para empezar una nueva vida, ayudare a los demás tengo la esperanza de encontrar a mi pequeña hija Sora a la que tanto he buscado.

- ¿Sora?- pregunto extrañado Minato

- Si, su nombre es Sora- respondió

- Daisuke, podría se que encuentres a tu hija aquí- Minato no quería ilusionar a Daisuke, pero existía la posibilidad de que esa niña se encontrara en la aldea

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto muy emocionado

- Por supuesto, nunca jugaría con algo así, además cabe la posibilidad de que tu hija se encuentre aunque por que durante la guerra, tuvimos que recoger a muchos niños abandonados, no los podíamos dejar así, de seguro las otras naciones no se molestarían por algo como eso, pero nosotros dejaríamos de ser personas si perdiéramos el corazón- le dijo con firmeza a Daisuke.

- ¡Qua gran noticia Minato!- le dijo Kushina- ¿No estas feliz Daisuke?

- Por supuesto, pero nada es seguro Kushina – dijo con cierta tristeza

- Vamos- les dijo Minato y caminaron de regreso a la aldea

Los tres ingresaron al orfanato que durante la guerra se había construido en Konoha. Buscaron por cada rincón del lugar, pero no encontraron niña alguna que tuviese por nombre Sora. A esas alturas Daisuke se había resignado de buscar a la niña, pero gracias a Kushina, y sus amenazas, logro que Daisuke recobrara los ánimos. Luego de tres horas de la incansable búsqueda Minato, encontró a una niña, de no mas de seis años, la pequeña tenia los ojos Esmeralda y su cabello era negro, le recordaba mucho Daisuke.

- Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto a la niña

-Ho-hola, no tengo nombre- respondió muy bajito

- ¿Cómo que no lo tienes? Todo el mundo tiene uno- le dijo Minato y le otorgo una gran sonrisa

- No lo recuerdo, solo se que unos hombres me llamaban niña, pero nada mas nunca me mencionaron por un nombre- le dijo triste al recordar aquellos tiempos

- Minato… no la encontramos- En esos instantes llego Kushina y se percato de la presencia de la niña- ¡Hola pequeña!- le dijo a la niña con una gran sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza

- Hola- y está también le otorgo una bella sonrisa.

Luego de hablar con la niña durante unos minutos, llegaron a la conclusión de que podía ser la hija de Daisuke, todo calzaba con el relato de ambos, la muerte de la madre, el secuestro, todo. Así que optaron por ir a presentársela a Daisuke.

- Daisuke, tenemos que presentarte a alguien- le dijo Kushina al momento en que una niña comenzó a aparecer detrás de ella.

- …- Daisuke no podía hablar, era ella.

- ¿Papá?- pregunto muy emocionada la niña, aun en su memoria recordaba la cara de su padre.

- Sora… hija…- corrió a su encuentro, alzándola en sus brazos y besándola con lágrimas en los ojos- no sabes cuanto te he buscado mi vida.

La escena era muy conmovedora, al fin, luego de tanto sufrimiento, Daisuke volvería a ser feliz, nunca se apartaría de su hija siempre la protegería, prometió hacerse mas fuerte para poder defenderla, prometía ser un gran ninja.

Daisuke se despidió de Minato y Kushina, agradeciéndoles por haberle ayudado, a lo cual Minato respondió que era su recompensa por ser tan buena persona y haber cuidado de Kushina. Así, muy feliz Daisuke se despedía de la aldea con una pequeña niña tomada de sus manos, siempre agradecería por haber conocido a Kushina, a Minato y haber llegado a esa aldea.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Kushina regreso a la aldea, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se podía ver en aquellos que rodeaban a Kushina, todos habían vuelto a sonreír, a compartir como antes, especialmente Minato. En esas dos semanas habían pasado muchas cosas, tales como el nombramiento de Minato como Hokage, Yondaime Hokage, que bien se sentía eso. Minato había accedido a ser el Hokage gracias a las amenazas de Kushina y las palabras de apoyo de sus amigos, el seria en excelente Hokage, era el numero uno, el héroe de Konoha, nadie mejor que el para ese puesto.

- Minato…- murmuro la pelirroja entre sueños- te amo

Minato quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, pudo escuchar como decía su nombre, eso lo llenaba de tanta felicidad, se sentía completo, ya no tenían sentido aquellas noches de lamentos que había pasado, ahora no, ya nada tenia sentido si esta con ella, la mujer que amaba, ella y nadie mas.

-Felicitaciones Kushina- le decía la doctora

- ¿Eh?

- Tu fecha de parto es para el 10 de Octubre

La felicidad que Kushina sentía no cabía en su corazón, por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, si era así, este era uno de los sueños mas maravillosos que había tenido.

- Seré madre… murmuraba para si misma

Esa tarde, Kushina había visitado a su mejor amiga contándole la gran noticia, pero lo que no esperaba era que Mikoto también estaba esperando, seria su segundo hijo. Ambas se abrazaron casi llorando de felicidad, estaban seguras de que ellos serian grandes amigos.

Había un problema… Kushina no sabía como decirle a Minato que estaba embarazada. Al principio dudo, en un momento volvió a sentir la misma preocupación que tiempo atrás, pero esos temores se disiparon al instante en cuanto vio a Minato ingresar por la puerta.

-¡ Minato!- Grito efusivamente y se lanzo a los varazos de su amado dándole un gran beso en los labios

- Kushina…- le dio un fuerte abrazo- me alegra verte

- Minato- ahora su voz sonaba seria- Tengo qua hablar contigo

- ¿Eh?- Minato se extraño pues Kushina nunca se comportaba así- claro, dime, te escucho

- Pero aquí no, quiero que vayamos a nuestro lugar secreto

Minato entendió inmediatamente a que se refería, el lago, el lago en el cual habían pasado momentos maravillosos, en el lugar en el cual había hecho el amor por primera vez, ese lugar que le había traído tanta alegría a su vida.

Caminaron en silencio tomados de las manos, las palabras sobraban, se sentían tan bien en compañía del otro, se amaban tanto que con solo una mirada podían decir lo que pensaban y el otro lo entendía. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su lugar.

- Ahora… ¿me dirás lo que te pasa?- le pregunto curioso sin dejar de soltar su mano y mirándola a los ojos

- Yo… yo- balbuceo insegura- primero dime que no te enfadara o me dejaras

- Pero que dices, cualquier cosa que tú digas o hagas no cambiara lo que siento por ti, Kushina…- subió la mano de ella a donde estaba su corazón- Siéntelo, mi corazón solo late por que tu estas conmigo, nunca te dejaría y si tu te alejaras de mi, no se que es lo que podría hacer, tu misma lo comprobaste tiempo atrás. Así que… no digas esas cosas

- Gracias Minato…- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Minato yo… yo…- respiro hondo dándose valor- ¡estoy embarazada ttebane!- soltó rápidamente, pero sintió temor al ver que Minato no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro y ella comenzó a llorar- Ves… te lo dije, tu….- Pero no pudo continuar por que Minato la rodeo con sus brazos y puso su cabeza sobre la de ella

- Padre…- murmuro- ¡Voy a ser padre!- dijo emocionadamente, se inclinó y poso sus labio sobre los de ella en un tierno beso- Gracias Kushina… Gracias me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, ¡te amo, te amo, te amo…!

- Minato…- lo abrazo hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a llorar de felicidad

- No sabia…- comenzó- no sabia como decírtelo, pero…- la aparto gentilmente , la miro a los ojos y comenzó a inclinarse posando sus rodillas sobre el suelo- Kushina Uzumaki- agarro su mano- me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa

Kushina se sonrojo y cayó de rodillas al suelo y lo abrazó arrojándose con él al pasto

- ¡Claro que si! quiero ser tu esposa, quiero comenzar una nueva vida junto a nuestro bebe, quiero… quiero una vida contigo…

* * *

**Luego de tanto tiempo por fin lo termine T.T. Perdón por la tardanza**

**Gracias a tod s los que leyeron este fic.**

**Nos vemos en otro momento**

**Bye!**


End file.
